


Habits Are Hard To Break

by reaperzzz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara is still alive, F/F, F/M, Female Frisk and Chara, Frisk and Chara are together, I'll hopefully not leave this forever unfinished, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sex Slavery, Tags May Change, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, obviously the characters are non canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperzzz/pseuds/reaperzzz
Summary: Frisk and Chara help free the monsters from underground, but they have a difficult time adjusting to the human's ways. They decide to integrate their culture into the human's, and start taking willing and curious humans to be pets/slaves. This hopefully follows the road of a curious human who finds her happiness in being a loved pet.





	1. A Short Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Servitude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105403) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> This work was inspired by a...quite frankly nasty fic. Could barely read it without cringing. So I took the idea and turned it into something that I can handle reading and writing about, and here we are.

You sat on your couch, surfing through various news outlets when they switched to commercial. You had heard from your friends that monsters from way back in the day had finally resurfaced, and you were a mixture of excited and scared out of your mind. Would they have a grudge against humans? Would they wage another war on us? Should we treat them differently or like a normal human?? All of these thoughts rushed through your head as your eyes were glued to the screen. Many news reporters attempted to interview the monsters and human girl that seemingly lead them around. You quickly learned that her name was Frisk, and she was accompanied by her girlfriend, Chara. They both seemed extremely sweet and considerate, so they were more than fine to hear about.

The monsters, however, were.....odd. Too say the least. They were revealing clothing, had a permanent sort of lust in their gaze, and the amount of innuendos and dirty jokes they could fit into just an answer to an interview question seemed nearly impossible. You were honestly a bit impressed with it. You swore to yourself as the time slot for the news was basically out. As a final question, a young man asked a skeleton monster what they planned to do now that they were going to live on the surface. The referenced monster smirked slyly, and gently but hastily took the microphone from the reporters hand "Well, dollface, I think I can safely speak for all of my friends and say we only want to live with humans peacefully, and hopefully integrate a bit of our own culture here." 

“And what might that culture be?” The monster smirked widely, giving the reporter a soft peck on the cheek “I have a feeling you all will find out very soon~” And with that, the news was briefly ended and you were left to wonder what their culture would be like. Well, no harm in trying to partake in it, right? 

It’d be harmless. 

Probably


	2. Chapter 1 (A Very Odd Festival)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Sans at the festival. That's really all that happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is getting worse the more I write. And this is just the first chapter

You yawned softly as you watched the news on your phone for maybe the fifteenth time today, as you wanted to stay as updated as possible on the festival. It had been a couple months since the monsters had moved to the surface, and the humans had been spending these months to host this massive get together for people to finally participate in the monster culture festival that had been promised the day after the monsters had emerged. Since you had almost immediately signed up for a ticket to the festival, you were one of the few to be able to meet personally with the now ambassadors. It unfortunately started at around 9 in the morning, so you were very tired. But you tried your best to stay alert. Looks like it’d pay off. 

 

The monsters had all mingled together with the humans, and you honestly thought it looked beautiful in an odd type of way. Two different races, talking and playing around like nothing was different about any of them. You smiled and checked off your ticket for the sort of VIP section of the festival. You glanced around the place and chuckled when you say a busty woman hit on a monster, running her fingers up his chest. To your slight surprise, the monster responded almost immediately with another flirt, and kissed the woman deeply. You stifled a small giggle as you watched the woman’s face turn into a one of surprise. She seemed to get over it and fully melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and closing her eyes. She gained some stares from amused humans but nothing more than that.

 

They eventually split from their heated kiss, both of them softly panting. “You….are one hell of a kisser~” The woman said breathlessly. The monster smirked and took her to a more secluded part of the festival. You decided to stop creeping on them and turned back to the small crowd of about a hundred people who were listening to Frisk and Chara talk about their experiences in the underground. You listened to their quite amazing stories, and grew more and more eager to ask them your questions. They eventually ran out of stories to tell, and the question and answering session began. You managed to wait for others to get their questions answered so it could be easier to get their attention. 

 

You finally got a chance to ask them the question “So, can we have any more information on the culture part of this festival? I want to be as informed as possible about it” Frisk looked to the side in embarrassment, it seemed, and carefully answered “Um… Well, the culture part is..” Frisk yelped slightly as the same skeleton from that first news report walked up onto the stage, taking the microphone from Frisk. “Well, our culture is mostly going to have humans be our personal little sex slaves~ For a straight week, anyone who is willing to participate will be treated however we want them to be, if our pet behaves, they will receive the best of affection and presents, but...If you misbehave..”

 

The skeleton chuckled darkly “Well we are very trained in taking care of misbehaving pets~” You flushed softly at his tone. His offer sounded a little intriguing to be honest.. You had occasionally heard of such things as pet play and master and slave, but you’d never really looked into it. Well, no harm in experiencing it for yourself, right? You timidly raised your hand again, the skeleton smiling softly and turned towards you “Yes, doll?~” You cleared your throat, nervously holding your hands together “Um… Well, how will you choose your...er….slaves..?” You flushed more and tucked your hair back behind your ear. The skeleton chuckled, stepping down from the stage and walking towards you “We’ll simply take willing people from this group~ What about you, babydoll?~ Are you willing to participate in our culture?” You thought over it for about a minute. Would this be a good choice? You smiled and nodded at him “Of course. It’ll be a good experience, I’m sure of it” 

 

The monster kissed your neck gently, gently groping your chest “Good~ You will be my pet, since you’re the first volunteer~ My name is Sans, but I’d appreciate it if you called me Master~” You nodded shyly and fidgeted. “So, do we have any more takers?~” The crowd surprisingly cheered and rushed up to ask if they could be pets as well. 

 

About 4 hours later, you were on your way to Sans’ house. You were very excited to be a part of this new type of...culture. And Sans was luckily not making this uncomfortable or scary for you. You had learned extremely well from your past how to behave well, and to never disobey, so you assumed this would be easy. You arrived at Sans’ cozy looking home, smiling at him. He stopped the car and got out, opening the door for you. “Thank you Sa- I mean Master” You quickly corrected yourself as you didn’t want to mess up on your first day. Sans seemed to appreciate your efforts and gave you a quick peck on the cheek. “Good girl~”

 

You shyly played with your hair some more as you followed him inside. “Oh my… Your house looks very nice, Master” Sans chuckled and took you up to his room “This is where you will stay during my work hours. You may sleep, snack, watch the TV, use the toys around my room, but you may not leave my room while I’m gone unless you have permission or you have to” You nodded calmly, sitting down on his very soft and comfy bed. “When I come home, you can come downstairs and help Papyrus make dinner for us. God knows he needs help cooking human food” You giggled softly and nodded again. Sans gently placed his hand onto your thigh, running his fingers up your body “And, if your Master is in a good mood, he’ll make you feel like you’re on cloud nine, if you catch my drift~”

 

You blushed and nodded. You weren’t completely innocent, obviously, and could get an innuendo when thrown at you. “Well, I wouldn’t know what ‘that’ feels like, so I’d imagine it’d be easy to make me feel like that” Sans’ face changed from a confident smirk to an almost amazed expression “Wait, you’re a virgin?” You nodded slowly, wondering how he couldn’t have figured that out by now. You were in no way optimistic or outgoing about your sexual feelings or desires, wouldn’t it be obvious? You were thinking too much about it. Sans gave you another sweet kiss on the neck, walking towards his door “I have to get to work. I’ll be back home by 8.” You nodded and waved goodbye to him as you heard him leave through the front door. 

 

This all seemed oddly natural. Like this was just a normal day, even though most would find this whole scenario extremely weird and maybe even uncomfortable. But something about Sans made you feel calmer and more chill in general. You yawned and laid down on his bed. Today was a bit exhausting, as you had to stand out in the sun for hours with no break. It was reasonable someone would be tired after an event like today occured. You snuggled up in Sans’ blankets and pillows and hummed softly to yourself in comfort. He must be a major bed bug if his bed was this soft. You would probably live in this bed if you could. You slowly felt your eyelids get heavier, your vision getting blurrier. You allowed the effects of your slight exhaustion to wash over you as you fell into a deep, comforting sleep. 

 

-Later that day-

 

You groggily woke up from your relaxing nap to the sound of the front door opening and pots and pans clattering downstairs. You stretched your limbs out, cracking your knuckles and going to see what was going on downstairs. Sans had just gotten home, obviously, and you now saw why Sans told you to help Papyrus with dinner. He appeared to be trying to make spaghetti, but he had severely burnt the meat, and managed to get the noodles stuck to the bottom of the pot. There wasn’t even any water in it! He just probably threw in the noodles with the box! You sighed in slight frustration at his abundance of knowledge on cooking, and offered your help, which he hesitantly accepted.

 

You first poured hot water over the noodles when you had removed the melted ones, and the box, and you started to cook another piece of meat for the spaghetti. You looked around for the sauce in the cabinets as the noodles started to bubble up. You brought it over to the counter and stirred up the noodles, draining them and finishing up dinner. Sans smiled at you and kissed you again “Thank you, doll~” You nodded and served everyone up, including yourself. You had never thought of yourself as a very good cook, but you had to admit it was pretty good spaghetti. You all finished with the meals eventually and you took in the dishes for everyone, cleaning up the table and walking back to Sans’ bedroom. 

 

Papyrus smiled at Sans suggestively “You’ve really nailed a good one, haven’t you? She’s been here basically all day long and not once she’s tried to backtalk or disobey anything.” Sans snorted slightly, starting to walk towards his room “She just got here, give her some slack. I doubt she’ll stay for long”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wtf did I just write this is garbage


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get curious and then subsequently get caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a late update. I don't think any of you really care if I update this or not but :/

After a good night’s rest like last night’s, you were more than ready to get up and start the day. You had always tried to be optimistic and cheerful about life, especially with your past. You felt like it was a metaphorical kick in the face when you knew your step mother would hate you for being so happy, but there wasn’t a damn thing she could do about it. It made you feel more in control. You took off your pajama clothes and tossed them onto the floor. Sans’ room was unreasonably messy, so you decided to tackle that task later in the day. You were a bit of a morning person at times, but the afternoon is where you were the most active and awake. You hurried downstairs in time to see Sans leaving out the front door. You waved and he did the same in return, blowing you a kiss and walking out the door. “Bye Master..” Papyrus soon emerged from his room, yawning and stretching his bones. 

“Oh My… You’re..Still Here…” You raised your eyebrow in confusion. Of course you were still here, it was only the second day of the week.. Did he hope you had run off in the middle of the night? We would he even think that? “Well, yeah.. I still have 6 days counting today of the monster culture thing.” Papyrus snorted at your sentence “You Know That Sans Only Said That So Our People Could Fuck Humans Quicker, Right?” You furrowed your brows in discontent “No, that’s not it. Sans seems too nice to do that..” Papyrus sighed and came downstairs, walking up to you “Dear, He’s My Brother. I Know Him Much Better Than You. Down In The Underground, If We Didn’t Have Sex With Someone Every Few Days, Our Souls Would Have Too Much Pent Up Magic To Handle And It Would Come Out In….. Undesirable Ways….”

Your face cringed at the thoughts he placed inside of your head. “Oh...well.. How has he gotten work so quickly? His general demeanor isn’t exactly work environment friendly.. Unless he’s working as a..” You realized quickly what he probably did for a living and stopped yourself “He must be really popular since he always comes home tired and with cash stuffed in his pockets… Well, I’m not one to judge. His needs probably get met there, so oh well” You didn’t think making a big deal out of his occupation was really needed. He wasn’t getting hurt as far as you could tell, and he seemed happy with his job. You cleared your throat and went to make a simple breakfast for you and Papyrus. He attempted to help, but you kindly turned it down, remembering last night’s original meal.. You finished cooking soon and served you and Papyrus up. He thanked you and started to eat.

A few hours later, and Papyrus had to go to work as well. He said he worked similarly to Sans, and that’s all the information you really needed or wanted to hear from him. Well, you had a few hours to spare… You could tidy up Sans’ room, do the dishes, or… explore a little...You were curious about the sex toys in Sans’ room after all. And he probably wouldn’t know about it… You shook your head and got up towards the kitchen to do the dishes. You didn’t need to risk getting into trouble this early on. Well, maybe just a little peak when you would clean his room. You cleared your thoughts and cleaned the dirty dishes, putting them into the dishwasher. About an hour later, you’d finished also cleaning the kitchen counters from dried spaghetti sauce.

You headed up into Sans’ room slowly, calming yourself down. You were getting jittery over Sans yelling or hitting you if he caught you in his room. You were in there to clean up, he hopefully wouldn’t be mad…. You organized the sex toys by their look, since you didn’t know how they worked. You nervously looked at the time. An hour until they would get home… You picked up a toy that didn’t look to intimidating. It looked like an ordinary dildo with some rounded bumps across it. “This doesn’t look too bad… Ok, I’ll just quickly try it out, then wash it and put it away” You mumbled softly to yourself as you laid yourself on his bed comfortably. You took off your bottoms and carefully laid them out onto the bed so you could put them on quicker. 

You bit your finger nervously and nudged the toy against your wet entrance. You gasped softly at the unfamiliar stimulation. You were extremely apprehensive about actually putting the toy inside of you, so you went with instead gently rubbing it up and down over your lips and clit. You’d get a nice gentle jolt of pleasure when one of the bumps grazed over that sensitive spot. You let out shaky breaths and moans, your virgin pussy clenching in pleasure. You moved your hips hurriedly, attempting to get more stimulation. “Nnngh!~” You continued to let out soft little moans, reality slightly fading out as the uncommon pleasure of masturbation took over your thought process. You felt the pleasure suddenly start to quickly rise in the intensity, making you more and more sensitive. You arched your back up in ecstasy as you felt what you were pretty sure was an orgasm ride through your senses. You let out a needy and quite loud moan, feeling the sheets under you soak slightly with the fallout of your orgasm.

You froze in place as you heard the door opening. You tried your best to cover up the lewd scene but it was pretty obvious what was happening, especially to someone like Sans. He stared at you with an odd look, that wasn’t exactly anger or disappointment. Just….amazement mixed with hunger it seemed “Heheh…. Sorry, did I walk in on something?” He gently moved the sheets off of your half naked body, seemingly admiring your state.”I gotta say that I was looking forward to this, sweetheart.. You even chose a normal dildo instead of a normal vib…” He seemed to be also speaking to himself as well as you. You shyly closed your legs, tears welling up in your eyes. He was quick to wipe those away, though. He closed the door and locked it with his magic, placing you into his lap. You squeaked softly and hid your face in his chest.

He hugged you close to him “So, I’m guessing you were curious how these toys worked?~” You hesitantly nodded, slowly creeping out to meet his gaze. “I can understand that..” He gently pressed the slight cum covered toy against your sensitive pussy. You gasped and looked up at him, seeing his gaze switch to a completely starved one, like an wild animal looking for a meal… “Well, in my opinion, I think you should have the real thing before learning about accessories, right?~” You got the hint and flushed brightly, brushing your hair out of your face “Um….I wouldn’t...object to that…” He chuckled and grabbed you by the hips, laying you down onto his bed gently.

“I’ll go gentle this time, since you’re inexperienced, but don’t expect that to last, alright?~” You nodded and slowly took off your top, looking away in embarrassment.

Sans licked his lips and squeezed your breasts gently, smirking 

“I’m gonna have a hell of a good time~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it even worth it to update this?

**Author's Note:**

> Not that bad of a beginning, could've been worse. Hopefully I will have the first actual chapter out soon, but don't count on it, lol. I'm bad at continuing stories if I get too bored, but I'll try not to do that with this one.


End file.
